Remembering You
by Heart's Fate
Summary: He was always afraid to tell her he loved her. Now she's gone. Will he get the courage to say what he has to when the time comes? LitaRandy One shot.


_**Remembering You**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in this story only the plot.

Notes: A sad one-shot based on 'Incomplete' by the Backstreet Boys. The story with the lyrics is found at my site...http // brokengem . proboards70 . com / index . cgi (just take out the spaces) and a yahoo group own by Kori. I'm not good with Angst but I hope this cam out ok.

**Pairings**: Randy Lita.

* * *

He leaned back against the bed, his eyes closed. All he wanted was to see her face again. He felt so empty. So alone. Even though he still had all of his friends, he was missing one very important thing. Her. If he could, he would have changed everything. Changed the way he treated her. If only he had proved to her that he loved her. That he was not just staying with her because she was going to give birth to his child. He knew that's what she had thought...and yet she still stayed with him. Despite it all she had stayed. One fateful day she had left him. She left him alone with only a baby girl as a constant reminder of her. He couldn't help but smile despite his thoughts. His baby girl, Anastasia Christine, was the only special person in his life now. But every time he looked into little Anya's eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes just like her mothers, he couldn't help but think of the woman he lost. 

His blue eyes fell onto the picture resting on the nightstand that was only an arm length away. He sighed as he took the picture into his hand. It was one of the last pictures he had taken with her. She looked so happy. Her beautiful long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He still remembered how he attempted to make her wear his shirt out that day. She had started showing and he knew how much she had not wanted to tell any of the others. He had handed her one of his newly printed shirts and the pout on her face, as she reminded him that he had chosen Christy Hemme as the irresistible' model for his new items, was priceless.

At that time his best friend, John Cena had walked in and watched silently as the couple argued over a silly article of clothing. The little feud had ended not long after as Cena pulled out one of his own t-shirts and handed it to the expecting redhead. The brown haired wrestler only laughed as his friend tackled him to the ground and playfully accused him of moving in on his girlfriend. He still remembered the way she laughed as she watched the two roll on the floor wrestling. She had then tugged on the shirt with a smirk telling them she was going to be waiting with Dawn and whenever the two were done fondling each other, they were more then welcome to join them. John had been the first to move instantly claiming they were doing no such thing. The redhead laughed leaving the two as they glared at the small form.

"Hey man?" He looked up from the picture to see John walk into the room carrying little Anastasia.

"Hey"

John smiled sadly at his friend, the little girl in his arms squirming wanting to go her daddy. He put the girl down and watched silently as she climbed on the broken wrestlers' lap.

"Mama," The little girl said happily pointing to the picture still in the mans' hand. He smiled sadly, ruffling the girls' dark brown hair.

"Yeah, that's mama"

"Randy?" John called his name, trying to gain the younger man's attention once more.

"What"

"Are your going today?" He asked slowly.

"Of course I am." Randy bit his lip. He wanted to cry but he didn't want his little girl to see him.

"Do you want me to watch Anya for ya then"

Randy closed his eyes for a moment. He felt his daughter shift to look up at him as she heard her name. "I don't know." He finally whispered. "Do you think she's ready"

John pushed off from his position against the wall to walk over to the bed and sitting on the edge of the bed. "That's up to you. I ain't her father, you are. You have to decide when you think she's ready or not"

The dark haired wrestler nodded. "Has anyone called"

"Just the usual people. Stacy called up to check on you. So did about half of the other girls'." John ran a hand through his hair. "Hunter called with his usual bull-" He stopped at the pointed look he received.

"I don't know why he won't understand." Randy sighed; "I can't get over her just like that." He looked down at the little girl who was cuddling against him. "And I can't go back. Not till Anya is old enough"

John nodded, "I understand man."

"Anya looky who's here?" They turned to see Dawn Marie walk in. The little girl smiled as the brunette walked over and picked the little two-year-old up into her arms. "Hi Ran." She smiled slowly planting a small kiss on the young mans cheek.

"Hi Dawn"

"Well little girl, what saw you and me go watch cartoons?" She asked watching her niece's smile brighten. Dawn turned to face the two. "You two can go and visit her now. I'll watch the little ones"

"If it won't be too much trouble-" Randy started but the woman just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. Tell her I miss her and will always love her even though she left"

Both men nodded. Dawn left the room shortly after kissing John softly on the lips.

"We'll pick up flowers on the way." John held out his hand to the taller man.

The car ride was silent. Neither man wanting to talk. Randy stared out the window; his memory falling back to the woman he loved so much and yet never had the courage to tell her so.

* * *

His large hands slowly traveled the length of her body. He could hear her whimper with every touch. "You're mean." She whispered, causing the young man on top of her to laugh. 

"I know"

"You shouldn't be"

"But it's so much fun." He whispered lowering his head to her ear sucking lightly on her ear lobe.

She sucked in a breath arching against him. "I hate you." She whispered as his lips trailed hot kisses from her ear down her face to her neck.

"No you don't"

She giggled as his hot breath brushed against her neck. "You're right." Her hand reaching up to run through his hair. "I love you"

* * *

Randy shook his head. She would always say those three words to him and yet he could never say them. At the time he felt that whatever he was feeling towards her was just an attraction, nothing more. Like Stacy she was just another beautiful woman that he was able to capture. But no, he couldn't compare her to Stacy. Stacy was a great girl but what he felt for his lover was completely different. He loved the woman and if she had stayed with him, then he knew that they would have raised Anya like one big happy family. 

He passed a glance to his best friend, who still remained quiet as he drove to the desired destination. If it weren't for him Randy wouldn't have been there. After she had left, he wanted nothing more then to be with her. It had gotten to him on how many people told him to move on. To let go of her. But he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful face. He could still smell her shampoo from whenever he held her close. It had driven him mad. Just by the simple fact of knowing that he would never have her ever again. John had rescued him from himself. The one day when everything in Randy's world had collapsed. He could clearly remember it.

* * *

He had locked himself in the bathroom, a razor blade securely in his hand. The tears slowly running down his face as he held the razor a few inches from his wrist. He didn't look up when he heard the bathroom door open. 

"Go away"

"What the fuck are you doing!" John had yelled quickly reaching forward and grabbing the hand that held the razor and pulling it back.

"Let me go"

John angrily pulled the razor out of his friends' grasp and threw it out the opened window. He glared at his friend. "Are you mad"

Randy laughed hollowly. "Mad? I don't think so. It's just the simplest solution"

The shorter of the two balled a fist. "Idiot. You would leave your daughter alone"

Randy stared hatefully at his reflection. "I know you would have taken care of her"

"That's not a damn excuse. She needs her father not her father's best friend"

Randy closed his eyes as John continued to speak. The young wrestler only catching a few of the spoken words.  
"Are you listening to me"

John's temper flared when he received no answer. His balled fist quickly made contact with Randy's cheek. Randy's hand shot up to his cheek, his mouth dropped in shock.

"What the hell was that for"

"So you could come back to your senses. This isn't just about you man. You aren't the only person who lost something. Dawn lost her friend. Anya lost her mother. I lost my fucking sister. Don't you dare act like you are the only one who lost something important. We all did. My niece is in the other room asleep. She's not even two months old yet and your planning on leaving her too. I'd kill myself before I ever let that happen. She doesn't need an uncle right now. Right now she needs her fucking father to stop acting like a fucking pussy"

Randy's eyes narrowed. "You don't understand"

"Like hell I don't. You're not the only one who loved Lita"

* * *

"God I'm sorry." Randy whispered as he stared up at the ceiling. 

John continued to stare straight ahead as he pulled into the cemetery. "What was that"

"Nothing." John gently put his hand on the taller mans' shoulder.

"Come on, we're here"

Randy didn't say anything as he opened the car door to follow his friend. They walked quietly through the cemetery easily finding the head stone that read Lita Cena-Orton. Loving sister. Loving mother. Loving wife.'

John knelt down first placing a dozen daises on the grave. "Hey sis"

He whispered fighting back the tears that dared to fall. He gently touched the ground with his hand. "Don't worry about a thin. I'm taking care of Randy and Anya for ya. Dawn says hi. She really misses ya. We all do." He smiled sadly; "You're husband's here. So I won't hog anymore of your time. I'll leave you too alone." He stood up kissing the tombstone. "I'll meet ya at the car"

Randy didn't look up as the man left him alone. He knelt down before the stone. "Hey baby." He said with a slight smile. He rested the roses he held against the tombstone. "I miss you so much." He chocked back a sob as he gently ran his fingers over the tombstone. Tears freely falling. "You'd be so proud of our baby girl. She is starting to turn out more like you everyday"

Randy chuckled softly. "I do thank you for bring her into this world..." He continued to talk to her. Telling her all about the things she had missed since his last visit. The hours quickly passed as he held his conversation as though the woman who had left him so incomplete was actually there.

"I have something to tell you, Li." He paused a moment, taking in a deep breath. "I love you with all my heart. I hope you can forgive me for never telling you." He stood from the ground not caring that his jeans now had grass stains. He kissed the top of the tombstone. "I'll be back soon to see you again."

**END**


End file.
